draconic_legendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Mar 16: Novos Inimigos! Requiem
thumb|center|400px Sea XVI: New Enemies! Requiem & Another Riders! “Capitão, que bom que você acordou! E descobrimos que a Tseiku está em um navio que vai para a ilha judiciária, Purgafate!” Disse Ramon que acaba de chegar junto de Kasumi. “A ilha que seria o nosso primeiro destino atrás do Argo Navis, né? Ótimo, cambada, força total até Purgafate!” Ordenou Ryuutou. “Sim, capitão!” Disseram todos ao mesmo tempo. “Tseiku, eu juro que irei salvá-la e não importa qual for o seu segredo, eu ficarei eternamente ao seu lado!” Jurou Ryuutou para si mesmo. Enquanto os Ouroboros iam atrás da Tseiku, ela foi presa novamente às correntes e o seu SoulDriver tomado por Taiga para ser examinado e ser usado como base para a construção de um novo Driver, o RechDriver, e perto da jaula da Tseiku, haviam doze caixões com cada um tendo um cadáver. Fendas espaciais surgiram em cima de cada um dos caixões de onde caíram doze relógios ao todo, que ao tocarem os caixões, adquiriram cores negras e púrpuras com um rosto monstruoso de cada Rider dos Ouroboros, dizendo o nome dos Riders em uma voz maligna e grossa. Tais relógios esses que foram tomados por Taiga, os guardando em uma caixa especial. Os dias foram passando até os Ouroboros chegarem em Purgafate, onde abriram o seu caminho até alcançarem o topo do palácio da justiça, cujo palácio da justiça estava em uma ilha em cima de uma imensa cachoeira circular que parecia não ter fundo, alguém que cair certamente encontrará o seu fim. “TSEIKU!!!” Gritou Ryuutou, tão alto que assustou aqueles que estavam tomando o seu cafezinho da tarde na torre que estava de frente para o palácio, mas sem algo que conectasse os dois lugares como uma ponte. “Essa voz! Não é possível! Aquele garoto de merda veio até aqui por aquela puta!” Disse Taiga, extremamente potássio e indo pegar a Tseiku, arrastando-a pelos cabelos até a sua varanda. “Eu não acredito que você até aqui por causa dessa puta, Shippu Jinrai, Fujiyoru Ryuutou! Você não sabe o segredo dela, não é? Então, deixa eu te-” “Eu não quero ouvir da sua boca suja, seu humano de merda! Eu quero ouvir da bela boca da Tseiku!” Ordenou Ryuutou, com um tremendo ódio que sente de Taiga. “Então, está bem! Eu vou contar, aí você pode me abandonar como os meus pais! O meu segredo é que eu sou uma mestiça, uma cria entre a raça fria e noturna dos vampiros e a raça quente e diurna dos elfos! É por isso que os meus olhos são de cores diferentes! O vermelho vampírico e a magia de gelo da minha mãe, e o ciano élfico e a magia de fogo do meu pai. No caso, eu sempre utilizei a magia de fogo, e nunca a magia de gelo, para você nunca descobrir o meu segredo porque eu te amo e queria passar o maior tempo possível com você, e nunca iria querer que você me abandonasse por causa do meu segredo como muitos que vieram até aquela velha querendo saber sobre mim, e logo após eles ouvirem dela que eu sou uma mestiça, logo desistiam de mim e me abandonavam. Afinal, seres mestiços de duas raças e/ou que conseguem utilizar dois tipos de magia são referidos por todo mundo como serem seres amaldiçoados, por isso que tinha medo do meu segredo ser revelado e ser abandonada por você, logo é por isso que te deixei para trás! Aí, você vem querendo saber sobre ele, sendo que você iria me abandonar de qualquer jeito!” Gritou Tseiku, chorando rios de lágrimas e desesperada. Então, Ryuutou começou a rir descontroladamente até parar. “Não me foda! Rasiel nos disse que você é a reencarnação de Zafkiel, o Arcanjo do Entendimento, mas você não entende porra nenhuma! Você apenas tem medo de acabar totalmente sozinha, e com isso acabará em um solitário trono! E simplesmente, você não acabará porque eu não deixarei! Eu não apaixonei pelo que você é, que no caso quando te conheci pensei que era humana, mas ainda bem que não é, e sim me apaixonei por quem você é, Tseiku! Para mim, não importa que raça você fosse, eu ainda te amaria de qualquer jeito! E além disso, você ser uma mestiça, poder usar dois tipos de magia e ter heterocromia é só um bônus, afinal, eu não sou todo mundo e sim, eu sou eu, e você, Tseiku, é você, Tseiku e você não pode ser substituída, afinal, você é única! Ou seja, você merece ser livre, Tseiku, então não confine o seu verdadeiro eu e liberte-se das correntes do destino que a prendem! Diga o que você quer realmente fazer, o seu verdadeiro desejo! Que caso for o seu desejo, porque se for por você eu me torno inimigo do mundo todo e até posso destruí-lo!” Gritou Ryuutou, pegando a Kagayaen e atirando uma bala flamejante na bandeira tremulando do Xogunato Mundial. “Eu te amo com todo o meu coração e a minha alma, Yukirin Tseiku!” Gritou Ryuutou, declarando o seu amor pela Tseiku, surpreendendo-a e fazendo-a rir. “Eu também te amo com todo o meu coração e minha alma, Fujiyoru Ryuutou! Eu quero estar ao seu lado para sempre!” Respondeu Tseiku, declarando o seu amor e revelando seu desejo. “Até parece que vou deixar isso acontecer! Chegou a hora de revelar a minha arma secreta, o RechDriver!” Falou Taiga, colocando o RechDriver na cintura e logo o seu próprio cristal no cinto, girando a alavanca, fazendo um gêiser de veneno surgir, envolvendo-o completamente. = Melody! Fukushu Hydra! Cobra! = “Henshin!” Gritou Taiga. Assim, o gêiser cessou de jorrar veneno, para revelar uma figura, o Kamen Rider Requiem. Taiga pegou a caixa com os relógios e doze cabeças surgiram de suas costas, pegando cada um dos relógios, os levando até os caixões, destruindo a frente deles, para que colocassem os relógios nos cadáveres, dando vida aos próprios que caminharem para fora do caixão, indo até o lado de Taiga. Cada um dos doze cadáveres tinha alguma relação com um dos Ouroboros: o mestre do Ryuutou, a dona da Tseiku, o mestre do Hajime, a mãe da Megumi, o pai do Ramon, a mãe da Kasumi, o pai do Riki, a mãe da Sakura, o pai do Kinji, a mãe da Misaki, o pai do Jirou e a mãe da Maya. Assim, que cada um dos Ouroboros reconheceu o cadáver que tinha relação com si, os doze cadáveres viraram formas monstruosas dos Riders dos Ouroboros. “Do que vou chamá-los?... Já sei! Another Rider! Ataquem, Another Riders!” Ordenou Taiga. “Certo, cambada!” Falou Ryuutou para todos da sua tripulação. “É hora da Double-Action!” Gritaram os doze. Os Ouroboros, sem contar Ryuutou e Tseiku, pegaram os seus SoulDrivers e começaram a se transformar. Estalagmites saíram do chão, prendendo Hajime. Ventos fortes vinham até a Megumi para que começassem a rotacionar, formando um ciclone que a prendia. Um jato de água do mar foi até Ramon, formando uma espécie de gêiser. Uma luz brilhou do SoulDriver da Kasumi, envolvendo-a em uma luz brilhante nas cores do arco-íris. Uma espiral de chamas surgiu, envolvendo Riki em uma parede de fogo. Uma pequena nuvem de tempestade se formou sobre a cabeça de Sakura e dela caiu relâmpagos, envolvendo a própria. Barras de metal se levantaram do chão formando um hexágono, prendendo Kinji dentro dele. Nuvens negras e uma névoa negra se formaram ao redor de Misaki. Um vento gélido soprou, congelando Jirou por completo, tanto que não dava para o ver dentro do gelo. Espinhos de rosas apareceram do chão, enquanto as pétalas de rosas caiam do céu rotacionando e envolvendo Maya como se fosse uma rosa a desabrochar. “Henshin!” Gritou os dez. = Up! Sabaku no Doku! Scorpion! = = Up! Shinwa Speed! Alicorn! = = Up! Fuchi no Banjin! Shark! = = Up! Kagayaku Nami! Scylla! = = Up! Rogue no Jishin! Crocodile! = = Up! Denkou no Hana! Thunderbird! = = Up! Tokai Tsurugi! Kuwabutomushi! = = Up! Fuin no Oriko! Spider! = = Up! Gekitou Kishi! Wolf! = = Up! Jigoku no Vampiress! Bat! = Então as estalagmites se quebraram, o ciclone se dissipou, a água explodiu, a luz brilhante cessou, a espiral de chamas cessou, um par de asas em ambos apareceu e dissipou os raios, as barras de metal se quebraram, as nuvens negras e a névoa negra se dissiparam, o gelo se despedaçou em mil pedaços parecendo poeira estelar, os espinhos e pétalas se transformaram em poeiras rubras voando ao vento, permitindo que as figuras do cinzento Kamen Rider Venom, da magenta Kamen Rider Speed, do verde-esmeralda Kamen Rider Wild, da amarela Kamen Rider Mystic, do púrpuro Kamen Rider Exile, da rosa Kamen Rider Storm, do laranja Kamen Rider Rune, da branca Kamen Rider Silk, do azul-cobalto Kamen Rider Howl e da vermelha Kamen Rider Queenress, aparecessem, respectivamente. Os Another Riders, menos a Another Plume, pularam em direção aos Ouroboros para a batalha começar, mas Ryuutou pulou cortando o seu Another Rider, o Another Soul, ao meio e usando como trampolim para chegar até aonde Tseiku estava. “O quê!? Não é possível! Mesmo sabendo que é o mestre dele, ele o cortou ao meio!?” Gritou Taiga, incrédulo. “Pelo visto, você não sabe que o Ryuutou é o tipo que mata o próprio mestre se ele xingar os seus companheiros, e foi o próprio Ryuutou que matou o próprio mestre, o Hemlock, na Ilha de Meloody! Então, ter que mata-lo de novo não é nada para o Ryuutou. Ryuutou, pegue o meu SoulDriver que está em cima da mesa do Requiem! Eu consigo me soltar das correntes sozinha.” Falou Tseiku, pedindo para o seu amado pegar o cinto dela. “Está bem!” Disse Ryuutou, chegando onde ela estava e dando uma espada no Taiga e na Another Plume, e indo pegar o SoulDriver da Tseiku. Enquanto Ryuutou estava indo pegar o SoulDriver dela, Tseiku se focou para poder quebrar as correntes do destino, se lembrando dos momentos que passou com o Ryuutou. “Break the Chain!” Disse Tseiku, finalmente quebrando as correntes do destino, despedaçando-as em vários pedaços. “Aqui está, Tseiku!” Disse Ryuutou, entregando o SoulDriver, o cristal e as armas de volta. “Obrigada, Ryuutou.” Agradeceu, Tseiku, colocando o SoulDriver e as suas armas em sua cintura. Então, Taiga se levantou novamente e agarrou o duo pelo pescoço, os levando até a borda. “Morram, seus filhos da puta!” Gritou Taiga, jogando os dois na cachoeira sem fundo abaixo. O que será que acontecerá com os dois amantes? Eles morrerão? Ou sobreviverão? E o que acontecerá com os outros Ouroboros? thumb|center|400px